bits_bytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bits and Bytes Vanilla
bits and Bytes Vanilla was a vanilla Minecraft server created by The Pixel Polygon on December 15th, 2017. It was shut down the 3rd of January 2018, but was revived as "bnbmc1.1" or "bits and Bytes Minecraft 1.1" on August 14, 2018. History Talks about a Minecraft Server started around December 14-15, Pixel Polygon decided to actually create one. It was initially intended to be a minigame server, however, when the first people joined, it quickly became a mini-society. Beginnings Everything started in a desert near spawn. A building named the "bits and Bytes Bed and Breakfast" was created, which was originally meant to house everyone. The only person who lived outside of the "bnbbnb" at the time was Squid Grill, who was creating the 1st incarnation of the Squid Apartments. It wasn't until later that The Pixel Polygon would finally join the server, as he was just messing in the console instead of playing on the world due to time. Whale City However, soon after, people started branching out into an area that would eventually become known as Whale City. This was essentially the capital of the server, however, its population got lower and lower because everyone was creating their own towns. Vehicles One day, The Pixel Polygon wanted to add cars to the game, so he decided to attempt to use Car Traffic Generator on the server. However, this method turned out to not work well on servers due to command changes in Spigot. This resulted in the vehicles plugin being added to the server. Shutdown On Dec 29, 2017, in lieu of bits & Modded Blocks, along with the declining user base, it was announced that the server would shut down. For a time, it was actually shut down. It came back on December 31, 2017, however, after people voted the server should be back up, along with complaints that the modded server was taking up too much RAM due the increase in the amount of mods. The vanilla server still didn't last very long, as it was shut down again and permanently on Jan 3, 2018 due to continued inactivity. An archive video was created a month later to show off the server to the public, and a world download was released for singleplayer use. Revival Shortly after bits & Bytes Minecraft was shut down due to its rapid development, The Pixel Polygon had an idea of reviving the original server as early as August 7, 2018. The original idea was to have 2 hints to the server's IP address, one as a channel disguised like an invalid channel on The Pixel Polygon's server "PPC." Another hint was to hide the IP in plain sight in Project: Aren episode 7. Attention for the server sparked shortly after Michael leaked the IP address to Neptunium Fluoride, to the point where more people were interested in playing. The IP was then officially revealed. Due to the amount of structures built in creative mode, the "Change Hut" was created (a loose reference to the Warp Zone found in Super Mario Bros.) allowing the player to switch between Survival mode and Creative mode. orbis. After constant fighting, and due to the server's continuing trend of transportation projects (to the point where it was becoming transportation-centric), it was decided that the server would be shut down. However, some people were left disappointed, as they still legitimately had fun on bits & Bytes Vanilla. This prompted the creation of orbis, ran by The Pixel Polygon alongside ServerLion. The server's rebranding got out through word-of-mouth, with one invite, and a trailer detailing the server's return and rebranding to orbis. The trailer was first shared with members of the bits & Bytes community, but soon, this spread to the community members' real-life friends. The one permanent invite solution would become useful later, as the server was soon raided, with the invite link shared by a former orbis. member. The invite was then revoked after only 3 users joined in rapid succession. After the raid was over, a new invite was created. However, 3 months later, the server would be shut down due to stress and uncertainty when it came to financing for the long-term. Unicity Under the ownership of Alee, the server was rebranded again to Unicity, following the shutdown announcement of orbis. However, due to Alee's interest to expand the server to a server for the general public, the world was then known as the "legacy mode" world, and was restricted to bits & Bytes and orbis. players only. A few months after, the legacy world was officially phased out. The reasons included low attendance, and the server's continuing move to a public server, which would require more resources. The world was released as a download again, with the following in the readme file: --UniCity Legacy Singleplayer-- Please note that this world is meant for SINGLEPLAYER USE ONLY! Should this world be used for server use, UniCity and/or The Pixel Polygon will not endorse it, and will not be held liable for anything that occurs in an unofficial server environment. Thanks! -UniCity Community Managers This was attached due the staff collectively agreeing that the server should never be revived ever again. Technical Information The server ran on Spigot and was hosted on Google Cloud. A bucket was created to backup the world, though the script that was supposed to run every so often didn't work, and had to be run manually to ensure that the server would be backed up. A backup had to be restored only once in the server's lifetime due to a glitch in the resource pack "Car Traffic Generator" which doesn't allow it to work on servers. A separate Discord server was created to notify users of possible downtime due to maintenance. For the revival, the server's files from the old server were migrated to Amazon Web Services under the EC2 t2.micro plan (though it was a happy accident, since the original plan was to use the singleplayer world as the main world), but no separate Discord server was created. Like bits and Bytes Minecraft, it used DiscordSRV to bridge the Discord server chat with the Minecraft server chat. After having experienced numerous server crashes, it was then decided that the server moved to Microsoft Azure, even if it meant having to switch to a paid platform. Up until October 2018, the server was never backed up at all. The server is now being backed up regularly today, however the method changed to making a gzip tar of the worlds. Under the orbis. name, the server was still hosted on Azure for the first month, but then moved to a DigitalOcean droplet, after The Pixel Polygon received credit from a GitHub education subscription. DiscordSRV was still kept, but under a new token. Due to a glitch where users without a role would not have their Discord messages shown in-game, Unbelievaboat was invited as a workaround, with the agree system turned on. When the server was rebranded again as Unicity, the server would be hosted on Alee's PC for a while. Soon, it migrated to a VPS hosted by TheEdge, a former member of the bits & Bytes server. Category:Outside The Main